Dennis M. Hammes
United States | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Sonnets from Euridicye, Prosody | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} 'Dennis Michael Hammes'Dennis Michael Hammes, 1016 3rd N Ave, Fast People Search. Web, Jan. 6, 2018. (April 8, 1945 - December 23, 2008)Dennis M. Hammes, Wrights Funeral Home. Web, Jan. 6, 2018. was an American poet. Life Hammes, the son of Edna and John Peter Hammes, was born in Parker's Prairie, Minnesota, April 8, 1945. Dennis attended Park Rapids High School in Park Rapids, Minnesota, and received his certificate of graduation from there in September 1968 after enlistment into the army. He attended Bemidji State University, 1968-1972. He was honorably discharged from service in the army on March 31, 1970. He later worked as a fencing instructor, cartographer, graphic designer and photographer. He had several children with the 2 great loves of his life, Annette "Taffy," and Joan. Dennis and Joan (Goff)were married June 22,1987 in Moorehead, Minnesota. His ex-wife (now Joan Bolluyt) is an artist; their son, John L. Hammes, is a musician and songwriter. Hammes was the author of several books of poetry, published in pdf and available for download from his online publishing company, Scrawlmark. He was well-known on Usenet as a regular contributor to newsgroups alt.arts.poetry.comments (often under the pseudonym "Amanda Reed") and rec.arts.poems. Writing Hammes was a prolific writer of many forms of verse, in particular the haiku and the sonnet. His master work was an epic trilogy of sonnet series which is loosely based on the legendary Orphic trilogy, and parallels the story of the trials of Orpheus but within a landscape of contemporary events. The 3 sonnet series in the trilogy are: * Sonnets to Eurydice * The Women of Thrace * The Singing Head There are over 900 sonnets in the series."Dennis M. Hammes," TheRathouse.com, Web, Oct. 22, 2011. George J. Dance on "Hollywood Slut": "There's some amazing writing in there. I did learn a lot from watching how he rewrote lines and added new ones, and seeing the improvements before my eyes. He built in some great consonance -- the p's in S2 and t's in S3 -- just read it out loud and watch them pop out. I could go on and on about each line he wrote, but I'll limit it to one example that shows his talent; the rhyme in LL7-8: 'From every jealous Dick and peeping Tom, it / Gushed, the prophet-zealot-preacher vomit.' The problem here was to come up with a rhyme for my word 'vomit'. First, Dennis moved 'vomit' to L8, so it looks like the rhyme we came up with, rather than the word to be rhymed. That's just standard good writing; but look at what Dennis came up to rhyme it with! Because 'Tom' works so well there, on so many levels (from 'Tom, Dick, and Harry' to the Lady Godiva association), the reader can see that 'Tom' has to be the word used there – that "it" has to be pulled up from the next line, just to make it scan – and therefore 'vomit' has to be the rhyme the poet came up with: a truly inspired rhyme, rather than the word we were looking to fit in. And look what pulling 'it' up did for 'Gushed:' it becomes the first word, and gets capitalized, the second-most prominent word in the line after 'vomit.' Dennis was a master craftsman, and one can learn a lot about the craft by reading his poems."George J. Dance on the poem "Hollywood Slut" Publications Books *''The Wild Goose Goes. Moorehead, MN: Scrawlmark Publishing, 1970. *By the Sword *Love Poems for the Incompetent *Sonnets To Eurydice *Haiku I *Haiku II *Haiku III *Occupation Chaps *Offices *One Gallon (Four Quarts) *Starch Wars *Crazy Jinn Talks with the Bishop *Crazy Jinn Meets the Bishop Handbooks *Prosody *Analytical Depression Essays *The Iliad as Bible *James Joyce: Portrait of the Artist as a Very Small Boy *Racine: Andromache *Shake or Bake? *Who Wasted Which Land? A view of T.S. Eliot See also *AAPC poets *List of U.S. poets References External Links ;Poems *"For Loren" by Dennis M. Hammes *"Hollywood Slut" by Dennis M. Hammes and George J. Dance * 600 Haiku by Dennis M. Hammes: ''Part I, Part II, Part III. ;Books *Scrawlmark Publishing- Prose and poetry of Dennis M. Hammes. ;About *Classmates page for Dennis Hammes *Wayback Machine archive * Obituary Category:1945 births Category:2008 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:People from Minnesota Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers Category:AAPC poets